


Frozen Night

by denayaira



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), Original Work
Genre: M/M, vampire!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira/pseuds/denayaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Akira berada di apartemen sempitnya untuk beristirahat. Bukan untuk menemukan seseorang meringsek masuk dan menghabiskan painya. Terlebih jika seseorang itu bahkan bukan seorang manusia.<br/></p>
</blockquote><br/><i>Karena sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, di malam yang dingin itu, waktu mereka sama-sama membeku.</i><p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4436750">this work</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Cinnamon Kitchen" adalah original series yang diciptakan oleh [issei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/) dan [denayaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira/) dimulai dari cerita tentang dua karakter utamanya, (yang merupakan OC dari masing-masing creator) yaitu Akimoto Akira dan Junichi Manami. Untuk tahu lebih jauh mengenai seriesnya, dapat mengecek [masterlist berikut](http://denayaira.dreamwidth.org/4145.html). Namun karena cerita ini settingnya di alternate universe, pendalaman lebih jauh tidak begitu diperlukan! Dapat dianggap sebagai original fic yang berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu tahu banyak mengenai setting canonnya.

Semilir angin musim dingin yang membeku membangunkan Akira dari tidur lelapnya.

Sepulang dari kedai tadi ia tertatih sampai ke apartemen (Akira berjanji akan bertahan setidaknya sampai musim dingin selesai, dan akan segera mencari pekerjaan di rumah makan yang lebih baik), namun Akira ingat jelas bahwa ia masih sempat menyalakan lilin, berganti baju, menghidupkan penghangat, dan tidak sedikitpun menyentuh jendela yang tertutup.

Lalu bagaimana bisa…?

Sambil mengeratkan selimut untuk tetap membungkus diri, Akira bangkit duduk di ranjang dan segera menemukan jawaban.  
  
Di tengah remangnya ruangan dengan lilin yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, matanya yang berwarna tosca mendapati sebuah sosok. Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumur dengannya, atau setidaknya satu atau dua tahun lebih muda, terlihat sedang duduk di kusen jendela Akira yang terbuka. Pemuda itu memandang jauh ke luar, sembari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dimainkan oleh angin yang terus bertiup ke dalam kamar. Ia sepertinya sedang sibuk menusuk dan menyendok sesuatu dari atas piring di genggaman dan mengunyah.

Piring itu, yang kemudian Akira sadari di tengah pikiran yang masih berkabut setelah melirik ke meja kecil yang kini kosong di sebelah kasurnya, adalah sisa pai raspberry yang ia bawa pulang dari tempat kerja.

Jadi sekarang kamarnya sedang kebobolan pencuri pai, begitu?

“Ah,” pemuda pirang itu mendesah, menoleh dan menyadari Akira sudah terbangun. Ia menelan sisa pai di mulut terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyapa, “Selamat malam, Tuan.”

Senyum yang kemudian terarah Akira, entah mengapa justru membuat tengkuknya terasa dingin.

“Aku datang ke sini karena aku kelaparan dan mencium bau enak,” si pirang itu menjelaskan. “Tapi aku malah menemukan ini.” Ia lalu mengangkat sedikit piring painya. “Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan ini dulu sebagai appetizer sebelum mencicipi main course-ku. Tidak apa-apa ‘kan?”

Akira menahan diri untuk mengoreksi bahwa pai bercitarasa manis biasanya dijadikan sebagai dessert ketimbang appetizer. Lagipula main course macam apa yang bisa Akira tawarkan di tengah minimnya bahan di apartemennya yang sempit dan dengan tubuh yang babak belur oleh pekerjaan begini?

“Boleh kau tutup jendelanya?”

“Oh,” pemuda itu lalu meraih lantai dengan salah satu kakinya yang berlapis boots kulit dan berangsur turun dari kusen, lalu menutup jendela dengan gerak ringan namun anggun. Setelah cahaya api di lilinnya tenang, barulah Akira menyadari bahwa mantel dan rompi yang dikenakan oleh ‘tamu’ tengah malamnya ini terlalu mahal untuk dikenakan oleh seorang gelandangan. “Dingin, ya?”

Akira memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan kembali berbaring, memunggungi jendela dan si pemuda. Ia terlalu letih untuk berurusan dengan ini.

“Ada sedikit teh dalam termos di atas meja di sudut kiri. Kau boleh membawanya kalau mau, setelah painya habis pulanglah.”

Akira baru mau menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala saat ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di atas tubuhnya. Lilin yang tadi menyala seketika itu padam oleh angin sekejap yang datangnya tidak dari mana-mana.

“Yakin kau mau kembali tidur, Tuan?” suara yang tadinya digunakan dengan nada ramah dan ceria itu kini dibisikkan tepat ke telinga Akira dengan nada-nada yang jauh lebih dingin dari angin yang kembali bertiup dari jendela tak terkunci. “Ada seorang vampir di dalam kamarmu, lho.”

Akira menoleh, mendapati wajah tanpa ekspresi milik si pirang yang kini berada tepat di atasnya.

_Pemuda itu memang bernapas—_

Akira berusaha untuk tidak menelan ludah.

_—tapi napas yang dihembuskannya terasa dingin di pipi Akira._

“Kau akan membunuhku?” adalah kalimat pertama yang terpikir oleh Akira. Ia mendapati pemuda itu, vampir itu, mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

“Tergantung,” katanya,  sedikit bangkit untuk meletakkan piring pai— _yang ternyata masih berada di tangan kanannya bahkan saat ia meletakkan satu tangannya yang lain ke bantal, di sisi kanan wajah Akira_ —ke atas meja kecil tempat Akira menyimpan pai itu tadi.

“Meski pai itu enak sekali, aku masih lapar. Tapi kalau darahmu tidak seenak paimu, mungkin aku hanya menghisap sedikit dan meninggalkanmu. Lalu kau akan terbangun pagi nanti dengan sedikit anemia dan menganggap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Atau, sebaliknya, bisa jadi aku akan kesulitan untuk berhenti sampai tetes terakhir—” pemuda— _vampir_ —berambut pirang itu kembali menunduk ke Akira dan menyeringai. “—karena aroma darahmu enak sekali, ngomong-ngomong.”

Akira berkedip, atas implikasi itu. Lalu menghembuskan napas panjang tertahan, menyamankan posisi untuk berbaring sempurna.

_(Seharusnya ia lari, sahut satu suara kecil dalam hatinya, seharusnya Akira lari karena tahu bahwa hidupnya bisa berakhir sebentar lagi di tangan makhluk ini. Makhluk ini yang bahkan terlihat lebih muda, lebih ringkih darinya, tapi sempat dilihatnya berekspresi seakan hidup hanyalah mainan yang sudah ia telusuri hingga ke sudut terakhirnya sampai bosan dan tidak ada satupun hal yang berarti, termasuk perlawanan Akira. Lagipula luar sana dingin dan Akira tidak yakin ia bisa lari apalagi sembunyi dengan tubuh seperti ini)._

Sepeninggal lilinnya yang padam, cahaya rembulan yang terang kini masuk dengan leluasa melalui jendela. Wajah pemuda itu begitu dekat, hanya beberapa belas senti di atas wajah Akira sendiri, tetapi bayangan poni pirang yang berantakan membuat Akira kesulitan melihat matanya.

Rasa penasaran, dan entah apa, membuat Akira tahu-tahu saja meraih rambut pemuda itu dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya, lalu menahan poni itu di sisi wajah.

Akira mengabaikan rasa terkejut dan heran yang kini terarah kepadanya. Dipandanginya lurus-lurus, dengan penuh perhatian, sepasang mata yang irisnya berwarna abu-abu dan memantulkan sinar keperakan bulan itu.

_Huh. Sungguh mata yang indah dan kesepian._

—pikir Akira pada akhirnya, saat ia memilih untuk menghembuskan lagi satu napas.

Dan memejamkan mata.

Menunggu.

Namun setelah beberapa puluh detik berlalu dan apa yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, Akira membuka matanya kembali, mendengar pemuda itu bertanya.

“Hei, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?”

Akira mungkin sudah mengerutkan dahi, tetapi,

“…Akira,” jawabnya, “Akira Akimoto.”

“Akira, ya, hmmm,” pemuda itu membalas. Ia menatap mata Akira dalam-dalam sekarang, namun dengan penuh pertimbangan. Akira tak sempat bertanya karena pemuda itu sudah membuka mulutnya lagi.

“Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya ada pilihan ketiga lho, walaupun aku jarang sekali menggunakan ini,” katanya, saat pemuda itu akhirnya bergerak menumpu di dada Akira, mendekati bagian kanan leher Akira dengan wajah.

Selagi Akira bersiap untuk rasa sakit yang mungkin akan mendera, ia mendengar pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya.

“Ne, Akira, apa kau bersedia menemaniku di sisa umurmu?”

Akira membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun dua taring tajam keburu menusuk lehernya.

.

.

.

Ketika Akira terbangun esok petangnya, sinar matahari berwarna kemerahan namun terasa begitu silau dan menusuk mata. Sisa lelah di tubuhnya tidak lagi terasa, namun sebagai gantinya, sebuah dahaga asing terasa sedang membakar kerongkongannya. Kemudian suara, ada begitu banyak suara-suara bising gerigi-gerigi yang berputar dan bau asap pabrik yang entah bagaimana ia tahu berada jauh dari tempatnya, terus saja menabrak, memenuhi seluruh indera Akira.

Ia lalu menemukan pemuda pirang itu duduk memainkan kaki di tepi ranjang.

“Selamat pagi, Akira.” Senyum pemuda itu begitu lebar, matanya menyipit tulus kali ini. “Kau boleh memanggilku Jun.”

— ** _f_** _in_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, we bring the boys out! #dug Dari dulu tertarik dengan sistem collection dan series di AO3, dan saya pribadi baru tahu kalau di sini ada pilihan untuk publish original work. Jadi mungkin berikut-berikutnya akan lebih banyak membawa Akira dan Jun jalan-jalan ke sini, hitung-hitung untuk back up dan mengatur koleksi. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! :"D


End file.
